parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirty ninth movie spoof of Jaws. Cast *Charlie (from Peanuts) as Matt Hooper *Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Martin Brody *Brock (from Pokemon) as Quint *Johnny Appleseed (from Johnny Appleseed, Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) as Interviewer *Pauline (from Super Mario Bros) as Ellen *Paul Bunyan (from Pokemon) as Brody *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Meadows *Misty (from Pokemon) as Chrissie Watkins *Mayor Quimby (from The Simpsons) as Mayor Larry Vaughn *Boris (from Caillou) as Hendricks Estuary *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Victim *Peppa's Mom (from Peppa Pig) as Mrs. Kintner *George (from Peppa Pig) as Alex Kintner *Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Michael Brody *Portland Bill (from Portland Bill) as Ben Gardner *Caillou (from Caillou) as Sean Brody *Chris (from Sonic X) as Cassidy Scenes *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *Jaws (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Charlie Brown will be the main character throughout the entire movie. *Brian Griffin will be a pro fisherman who has probably had more experience with sharks throughout the entire movie. *Brock will be one of Charlie Brown's friends throughout the entire movie. *Johnny Appleseed will be the Interviewer throughout the entire movie. *Pauline will be a woman throughout the entire movie. *Paul Bunyan will be a strong man throughout the entire movie. *Bottles will be a mole wearing glasses and a coat throughout the entire movie. *Misty will be wearing her blue bikini, which will carry strings on its bottoms and its back tops, and will carry the English flag on its front and back tops and its front and back bottoms throughout the entire movie. *Mayor Quimby will be a mayor throughout the entire movie. *Boris will be a man throughout the entire movie. *Tom will be a victim throughout the entire movie. *Peppa's Mom will wear her clothing and orange bikini throughout the entire movie. *George will wear his clothing and blue speedo trunks throughout the entire movie. *Stanley will wear his clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Portland Bill will be a Captain of a ship throughout the entire movie. *Caillou will be Boris's son throughout the entire movie. *Chris will be Caillou's friend throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Jaws Movie Spoof Category:Jaws Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs